Kaos
Kaos is a strange, apparently eldritch entity which is trapped deep within the Temple of Hephaestus on Falgorn in Yamato. After the raid which led to the massacre of the Clergy of Hephaestus living there and left the temple in ruins, Kaos's power has grown and it has begun exerting more influence in its surroundings while it tries to break free from its prison by bringing in potential hosts whom it tries to possess. By the aftermath of the Battle of Otoineppu, Kaos sensed Tiamat's awakening in Devilfish Strait and tried to reach out for her but in vain. Biography Early Years Little is known of Kaos's origins or how long it has been trapped within the Temple of Hephaestus on Falgorn in Yamato and who exactly trapped it there. Whether the elven Clergy of Hephaestus who lived in the temple grounds were aware of its existence or not before they were wiped out in a raid by Chaos Dwarves during the Unification of Yamato isn't known. While imprisoned, Kaos saw itself as the father of the gods. Godslayer Era After the Cataclysm, Kaos's power appeared to grow so much that it managed to "manifest" in a sealed form within the Heart of Creation, the central underground chamber in the Temple of Hephaestus. It speculated that this was caused by the god Hephaestus's power weakening after the god's worshippers had been wiped out. However, it wasn't enough for Kaos to break free, so it devised a plan to lure in and capture anyone it could get in its grip should anyone try to approach the temple. Kaos succeeded in luring in potential hosts who it planned to use to leave the temple grounds and thus escape its imprisonment. However, each host body failed to give it what it wanted: freedom. What was worse, a group of people had also entered the temple but managed to conceal themselves from Kaos's senses much to its frustration. After the Battle of Otoineppu, a slave running from demons of the Southern Horde entered the temple to hide from his pursuers. Kaos used its power to activate the temple's defense mechanism, a pair of animate statues, and had them capture and bring the slave to the Heart of Creation. Kaos whispered words of a prophecy into the slave's mind and forcibly absorbed him into itself. Using this newfound power, Kaos tried to break free from the temple and enter the divine pathways that existed between the Land of the Living, the High Plane and the Void. While there, Kaos sensed the awakening of the goddess Tiamat in Devilfish Strait and came to believe the goddess, who it considered its child, was in danger. Despite Kaos's best efforts, however, the bindings were too strong, and it forced to return to its underground prison much to its dismay. It was forced to wait for others to arrive so it could try to escape again and add their lifeforce to its own. Aliases and Nicknames ; Kaos : What it calls itself. Appearance Kaos appears to be a being of energy with eldritch qualities. It manifested itself as a void in the shape of a girl, or at least that's how the captured slave that witnessed it saw Kaos as while Kaos projected various images into the slave's mind. Personality and Traits Kaos believes itself to be the father of the gods and has grown protective of them as shown when it tried to reach Tiamat to assist her. However, it's also annoyed by being bound what it believes to be Hephaestus. Whether it is delusional or there's some truth to its chaotic thoughts remains to be seen. Powers and Abilities Can project images and whisper into people's minds and is also capable of possessing people to an extent and manipulate objects from a distance. Relationships Unknown. See also *Temple of Hephaestus Category:Characters Category:Third Age Category:Yamato